The present invention relates to a locking device suitable for use in a lock system adapted to be actuated in response to electric signals.
Locking devices which are operable mechanically by the use of keys or by operation of a combination lock mechanism are known, for example, those described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,621,686 and 3,353,383. Such devices, however, are often objectionably complex or are not readily made responsive to actuation by electric signals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking device which can be actuated by electric signals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a locking device which can be operated manually if necessary.
It is another object of the invention to provide a locking device which can be operated easily.
It is another object of the invention to provide a locking device having a simple construction.
To these ends, according to the invention, there is provided a locking device comprising a bolt adapted to be held at a retracted position in a lock housing when the door is open and an actuating member partially projected out of said lock housing when said door is open. The actuating member is adapted to be depressed into said lock housing to cause the bolt to project out of said lock housing to turn said locking device on. The bolt is further adapted to be retracted into a retracted position by means of an electromagnetic plunger to turn said locking device off. Additionally, the bolt may be retracted manually.